Muslim doctors
This is a sub-article to Muslim scientists and a parallel article to Islamic medicine. A '''Muslim doctor' is a doctor that professes Islam and/or is engaged in Islamic medicine. List * Muhammad, discussed contagionLawrence I. Conrad and Dominik Wujastyk (2000), Contagion: Perspectives from Pre-Modern Societies, "A Ninth-Century Muslim Scholar's Discussion". Ashgate, ISBN 0754602583.Michael W. Dols (1983), "The Leper in Medieval Islamic Society", Speculum 58 (4), p. 891-916. and early Islamic medical treatmentsNurdeen Deuraseh, "Ahadith of the Prophet (s.a.w) on Healing in Three Things (al-Shifa’ fi Thalatha): An Interpretational", Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine, 2003 (4): 14-20. * Khalid ibn Yazid (Calid) * Jafar al-Sadiq * Shapur ibn Sahl (d. 869), pioneer of pharmacy and pharmacopoeiaLevey M. (1973), Early Arabic Pharmacology, E. J. Brill, Leiden. * Al-Kindi (Alkindus) (801-873), pioneer of pharmacologyFelix Klein-Frank (2001), Al-Kindi, in Oliver Leaman and Hossein Nasr, History of Islamic Philosophy, p. 172. Routledge, London. * Abbas Ibn Firnas (Armen Firman) (810-887) * Al-Jahiz, pioneer of natural selection * Ali ibn Sahl Rabban al-Tabari, pioneer of medical encyclopediaAmber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health 43 (4): 357-377 375. * Ahmed ibn Sahl al-Balkhi * Ishaq bin Ali al-Rahwi (854–931), pioneer of peer review and medical peer reviewRay Spier (2002), "The history of the peer-review process", Trends in Biotechnology 20 (8), p. 357-358 357. * Al-Farabi (Alpharabius) * Abul Hasan al-Tabari - physician * Ali ibn Sahl Rabban al-Tabari - physician * Ibn Al-Jazzar * Rhazes (Al Razi), also a chemist * Ali ibn Abbas al-Majusi (d. 994), pioneer of obstetrics and perinatologyEzzat Abouleish, "Contributions Of Islam To Medicine", in Shahid Athar (1993), Islamic Perspectives in Medicine, Edinburgh University Press, Edinburgh. * Abu Gaafar Amed ibn Ibrahim ibn abi Halid al-Gazzar (10th century), pioneer of dental restorationSalma Almahdi (2003), "Muslim Scholar Contribution in Restorative Dentistry", Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine 2', pp. 56-57. * Abu al-Qasim al-Zahrawi (Abulcasis) - father of modern surgery, and pioneer of neurosurgery,Martin-Araguz, A.; Bustamante-Martinez, C.; Fernandez-Armayor, Ajo V.; Moreno-Martinez, J. M. (2002). "Neuroscience in al-Andalus and its influence on medieval scholastic medicine", ''Revista de neurología '''34 (9), p. 877-892. craniotomy, hematologyPatricia Skinner (2001), Unani-tibbi, Encyclopedia of Alternative Medicine and dental surgeryHenry W. Noble, PhD (2002), Tooth transplantation: a controversial story, History of Dentistry Research Group, Scottish Society for the History of Medicine. * Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen), pioneer of eye surgery, visual systemBashar Saad, Hassan Azaizeh, Omar Said (October 2005). "Tradition and Perspectives of Arab Herbal Medicine: A Review", Evidence-based Complementary and Alternative Medicine 2''' (4), p. 475-479 476. Oxford University Press. and visual perceptionBradley Steffens (2006). Ibn al-Haytham: First Scientist, Chapter 5. Morgan Reynolds Publishing. ISBN 1599350246. * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī * Avicenna (Ibn Sina) (980-1037) - father of modern medicine,Cas Lek Cesk (1980). "The father of medicine, Avicenna, in our science and culture: Abu Ali ibn Sina (980-1037)", Becka J. '''119 (1), p. 17-23. founder of Unani medicine, pioneer of experimental medicine, evidence-based medicine, pharmaceutical sciences, clinical pharmacology,David W. Tschanz, MSPH, PhD (August 2003). "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4''' (2). aromatherapy,Marlene Ericksen (2000). Healing with Aromatherapy, p. 9. McGraw-Hill Professional. ISBN 0658003828. pulsology and sphygmology,Rachel Hajar (1999), "The Greco-Islamic Pulse", Heart Views '''1 (4), pp. 136-140 138-140. and also a philosopher * Ibn Miskawayh * Ibn Zuhr (Avenzoar) - father of experimental surgery,Rabie E. Abdel-Halim (2006), "Contributions of Muhadhdhab Al-Deen Al-Baghdadi to the progress of medicine and urology", Saudi Medical Journal 27 (11): 1631-1641. and pioneer of experimental anatomy, experimental physiology, human dissection, autopsyIslamic medicine, Hutchinson Encyclopedia. and tracheotomyA. I. Makki. "Needles & Pins", AlShindagah 68, January-February 2006. * Ibn Bajjah (Avempace) * Ibn Tufail (Abubacer) * Averroes * Ibn al-Baitar * Nasir al-Din Tusi * Ibn al-Nafis (1213-1288), father of circulatory physiology, pioneer of circulatory anatomy,Chairman's Reflections (2004), "Traditional Medicine Among Gulf Arabs, Part II: Blood-letting", Heart Views 5''' (2), p. 74-85 80. and founder of Nafisian anatomy, physiology,Nahyan A. G. Fancy (2006), "Pulmonary Transit and Bodily Resurrection: The Interaction of Medicine, Philosophy and Religion in the Works of Ibn al-Nafīs (died 1288)", pp. 3 & 6, Electronic Theses and Dissertations, University of Notre Dame.http://etd.nd.edu/ETD-db/theses/available/etd-11292006-152615 pulsology and sphygmologyNahyan A. G. Fancy (2006), "Pulmonary Transit and Bodily Resurrection: The Interaction of Medicine, Philosophy and Religion in the Works of Ibn al-Nafīs (died 1288)", pp. 224-228, Electronic Theses and Dissertations, University of Notre Dame.http://etd.nd.edu/ETD-db/theses/available/etd-11292006-152615 * Ibn al-Quff (1233-1305), pioneer of modern embryology * Kamāl al-Dīn al-Fārisī * Ibn Khatima (14th century), pioneer of bacteriology and microbiologyIbrahim B. Syed, Ph.D. (2002). "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the Islamic Medical Association '''2, p. 2-9. * Ibn al-Khatib (1313-1374) * Mansur ibn Ilyas * Dr Faiz R Hashmi - A british doctor * Frederick Akbar Mahomed (d. 1884), made substantial contributions to study of hypertension and process of clinical trials * Saghir Akhtar - pharmacist * Toffy Musivand * Samuel Rahbar * Muhammad B. Yunus, the "father of our modern view of fibromyalgia"John B. Winfield (2007), "Fibromyalgia and Related Central Sensitivity Syndromes: Twenty-five Years of Progress", Seminars in Arthritis and Rheumatism 36 (6): 335-338. * Sheikh Muszaphar Shukor, pioneer of biomedical research in space * Taiseer Shatara - physician/medical doctor (MD) * Hakim Muhammad Azam khan-Wrote Unani pharmacopoeia, Muhit-i A’zam in 4 volumes, which describes several thousand drugs and writer of also several unani famous books. * Hakim Muhammad Said - Great specialist in Unani medecine who wrote 200 books in different fields as medecine, Islamic history, science or literature. zeshan Hakim Abdul Hameed]] - Manufacturer of Unani medicine. References See also * List of Muslim historians * List of Muslim scholars * List of Muslim scientists * List of Muslims Doctors Doctors *